Fatal Fencing Fury
by neutralplanet
Summary: Based on Accidents Happen. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Cappy Tries To ban Fencing by killing the finders son. rated Pg13 For Blood and Language. R&R PLZ! Soul Caliber X Hamtaro X SNK X POWER RANGERS (aslo a crossover)
1. The Rise of Snamcok

Chapter 1 and intro

(I do not own Hamtaro or any related characters)

_INTRO: The story behind fencing_

Somewhere in Soga, NK (New Kansans)

Raphael: Therefore, we caused 12 young deaths, 34 Teenage Deaths and 56 adult deaths.

Raphael's Folly: Yesssss.

Raphael: So we have 102 souls. 2 for nightmare and 100 for Spawn, Link, and Heihachi. Death to Crystal Tokyo or my name is not Raphael "Flambert" Sorel the second!

(Note: short intro. Eh?)

_CHAPTER I: Guilt and the expiation of fury_

In Tokyo (where the ham hams live)

Cappy: Bijou going to die and it is my entire fault.

Boss: Do not worry. Besides why fencing?

Cappy: Well, it is a good sport.

Boss: A fatal one.

Cappy: Heke?

Boss: (sighs) when a Fencer or a killer yells too much, they go to a fatal fury.

Cappy: Fatal Wha-

Boss: Fatal Fury. A deadly move last used by world's best fencer and fencing inventor, Raphael "Flambert" Sorel the first.

Cappy: What happened to him?

Boss: He died when fighting Nightmare. Nightmare was a hell of a demon.

Cappy: Like as in-

Boss: Yes, Like the son of the devil.

Cappy: So you mean-

Boss: Yes, You may have killed Bijou.

Cappy: (cries) no. I cannot kill a Crush!

Boss: Well if you do not get rid of your Fatal Fury say Bye-Q to Bijou.

Cappy: (still in tears) I kill you Raphael!

Somewhere in Hell

Link: Where is Raphael?

Spawn: He will be here.

Nightmare: If Raphael did not get the two Souls I wanted, he will DIE!

Back at in Soga, NK (New Kansans)

Raphael: But...

??? : BUT NOTHING! I WANT THOSE CLOUD BLADES BURNED! THIS IS THE RISE OF THE SNAMCOK!

DUH DUH DUUUUUH!

COMMING SOON CHAPTER 2!


	2. Green With Samurai

Note I do not own everything 

NOTE: FILLING GAPING PLOTHOLES

_Chapter 2.1: in hell_

_Somewhere in hell_

Nightmare: I want the souls. Why? Because I want to be a shaman!

Pathwarden: Ok?

Nightmare: I Hired Raphael because he is the man for the job and that his father died and I wanted to cheer him up.

Pathwarden: I see.

Nightmare: I, Nightmare cursed him first for him and his descendants to be his soul reaper before killing the fencer outright.

Pathwarden: I see.

Nightmare: now...

(Pathwarden Screams)

_Chapter 2.2 reversing lethal effects... for now_

_Back at the ham ham clubhouse_

Cappy: How can I reverse my lethal effects?

Boss: I have a song to cure it... for now.

Cappy: tell me now.

Boss: But First. I will tell you the fatal fury technique. First, you take position in center of the battle arena, holding the rapier close.

Cappy: Ok.

Boss: All of your muscles must be tensed as you feel a deep power build within.

Cappy: I see.

Boss: Within one last shout, you perform your technique. Fatal fury!

Cappy: COOL!

Boss: I know. It gets better.

Cappy: How?

Boss: Well, a powerful thrust from the lance is capable of shattering bone!

Cappy: Cool.

Boss: Now the Spell.

_Close your eyes  
and open your heart.  
Believe in yourself,  
that is how it starts!  
  
Dreams will come true,  
just wait, and see,  
because the magic is in you,  
and the magic is in me!   
  
Magical flowers,  
Digital powers,  
Rhythms and tunes,   
the sun and the moon!  
Keep on searching everywhere,  
for the fire burning deep inside! _

Sprit: You are the one Cappy. The one of fire. POWER UP!

Cappy: Wow.

Boss: It wears off in 11 Hours.

Cappy: Cool.

_Chapter 2.3 Back in Hell._

_Back at hell  
_

Link: Nightmare had you good did you?

Pathwarden: yap.

Link: I killed a priest and Zelda 

Spawn: I was to kill off Lucifer.

Heihachi: I was evil for 11 years and died like Hitler did.

Pathwarden: Hung himself.

Heihachi: No went into a volcano.

Pathwarden: I see.

_Chapter 2.3 Rita is small and zed is big_

_Back at the ham ham clubhouse_

Cappy: Thanks Maxwell.

Maxwell: it is noting

Cappy: What is it?

Maxwell: It is an Ubtron Suit. A suit that is powerful to kill even demons. You must get a new name.

Cappy: Why?

Maxwell: Because the lessons you learned is modified in the matrix.

Cappy: Wha-

Maxwell: Long story. Any who, Out of the worlds best fencer names I picked "Scyther Scizor" it means "Metal Death"

Cappy: Ok...?

_Chapter 2.4 the aftermath_

_Some where in the forge of the gods._

Astaroth: where are you ninja?

Ninja: You Mean Samurai! (Throws his amour on the floor) Super Samurai Mode!

Astaroth: Kulutes, My War Hammer Come To me!

Samurai: BORING! Saba slashes of Fatal Fury! (Does that akuma thing where he does those punches and does that pose?)

Astaroth: hell!

Samurai: I have the cloud sword. Now to cappy.

DUH DUH DUUUUUH!

COMMING SOON CHAPTER 3


End file.
